


SHADOWS OF THE NIGHT ❙ batfam x tokyo ghoul au

by bakaheon



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Tokyo Ghoul, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Batfamily, Batman And Robin - Freeform, CCG - Freeform, DC comics - Freeform, F/M, Ghouls, Gotham, TK, TokyoGhoulAU, batfam, batfamxtokyoghoulau, damianwayne, dc, dccomics - Freeform, dcu - Freeform, dcxtk, dickgrayson - Freeform, ghoulvshuman, gothamcity, jasontodd - Freeform, timdrake - Freeform, tokyoghoul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakaheon/pseuds/bakaheon
Summary: ❝ 𝐈'𝐃 𝐑𝐀𝐓𝐇𝐄𝐑 𝐃𝐈𝐄 𝐓𝐇𝐀𝐍 𝐁𝐄𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐄 𝐋𝐈𝐊𝐄 𝐘𝐎𝐔 ! ❞❝ 𝐓𝐇𝐄𝐍  𝐃𝐈𝐄 . ❞in which a girl is sent spiraling into the world of the species she was taught to hate and fear but learns that maybe they weren’t so different.(a batfam x tokyo ghoul au fanfic series where the reader learns about ghouls and realizes that they’re not so bad)(damian wayne x reader)
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Reader, damian wayne x fem ! reader, damian wayne x reader, fem ! reader x damian wayne, reader x damian wayne, reader/damian wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. INTRODUCTION

𝐖𝐇𝐄𝐑𝐄 𝐀 𝐒𝐏𝐄𝐂𝐈𝐄𝐒 𝐎𝐅 𝐓𝐖𝐎 must assimilate each other's presence. where one is equipped with orbs of perversity and abnormal, supplemental limbs that aid them in their pursuit of devouring the other: frail, terrified mundanes. In a world where they could never live with nor without the other. Where ruby hues stains the palms of those perceived virtuous and pristine, a mere facade. Monstrous features concealed with profound, forged grins along their lips. They hide among their prey with no method to differentiate friend from foe. 

Where dread stirs along the eyes of the innocent, waiting for their time to end. Their corpses demolished gruesomely by the other, limbs missing and guts spilling out from their disarranged figures. Individuals barring the titles of widows and orphans, losing the people they cherished dearly. 

_ This was the world we lived in. _

Where the vicious, malevolent beings linger along the streets waiting to strike, waiting for their next victim to eradicate. Bodies dispersed across the dark alleyways, left to rot and be forgotten. 

_ This world was cruel. _

Where the jubilance and enthusiasm that once danced along the large orbs of children flicker away. Where hope is but a mere myth and justice is a sham to mislead those gullible enough to believe in it. 

Where one were perceived as the monsters and the other as victims. 

_ But who were really the monsters in the first place? _

There is a heinous potency in us all, directing us with atrocious conceptions and rash, appalling urges. Where we erratically find satisfaction in the mistreatment of others, sometimes by our own actions. This force creeps beneath our flesh waiting to abscond from our moral clutches, wishing to wreak havoc against those we loathe. 

_ How are we any different? _

_ What if . . . _

We were the monsters after all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so excited for this series ! i hope you all are too, and thank you for reading. <3


	2. PROLOGUE

𝐖𝐈𝐍𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝐇𝐀𝐃 𝐓𝐀𝐊𝐄𝐍 𝐑𝐄𝐈𝐆𝐍 𝐎𝐕𝐄𝐑 𝐆𝐎𝐓𝐇𝐀𝐌, the crisp air gusting past the ghoul’s severe features as silver clouds plume from his lips. His ebony locks blow along the breeze, obscuring his vision the slightest. The atmosphere was dim, the midnight sky overhead remained unilluminated; no sight of the bright jewels or silver disk that once dazzled among the darkness. The ghoul found tranquility during the night, enjoying the way it embraced him with a peculiar solaceness. There was a defiant scent of cigar plume, exhaust, and sweat that lingered the dark streets of Gotham, an odor the civilians had gotten used to. It causes his nose to crinkle up from his sensitive sense of smell but the tangy whiffs of human flesh make up for it. 

The ghoul was famished, their scents tempting enough for him to snatch them in the open. It was an absurd thought to give in to his temptation, even he himself knew that. He had to control himself from his maddening hunger, careful of not being seen or identified. _If you don’t, you know what happens to you. You die._ There were a few ghoul inspectors patrolling the area with their plain white coats and large cases, he observed them from the rooftops. He had to be careful with them around, with their weapons he no longer possessed the advantage he’d taken for granted. This would _not_ be his last meal. _Not if I can help it._

It hadn’t taken him long to find his next victim to torment, swiftly jumping from rooftops and tailing him from within the shadows; merging with the darkness of the city. His victim was oblivious, a round, middle-aged man with streaks of silver in his already thinning hair, strolling along the uncrowded streets of Gotham. The orange dim lights from the lamplights reflect off his face and the tailored lines of his navy blue suit. A cigar dangles from his lips as he blows out the polluted puff of smoke into the air, creating a silver hue into the moonless night. He remains unaware of the ghoul’s light footsteps that follow him from behind; an appalling fate just beyond his heels. 

The man walked confidently, without a worry in mind. He didn’t know what was coming for him; that death was just inches away from him, waiting to strike. He was oblivious, just as every other human that ever walked the face of this Earth. He, just like every other human, couldn’t seem to expect their ends, occupied by the pleasures in life to ever remember their time here was limited. They walked along a tightrope, not bothering to look down even when they would plunge into the dark abyss anyway. 

He takes a right turn from a corner, passing by a dark alleyway where the ghoul remains, lingering in the darkness. He seizes him, arms reaching out from the shadows as he drags him out of the open and into the damp alley. He plants his hand over the man’s mouth, muffling his shouts of rescue before he’s surrounded by the deserted, end of overcast buildings that allow him shelter from prying eyes. 

They’re engulfed by the shadows, the ghoul still keeping his hold on the man firm. The man squirms, trying to push him away but to no avail. The ghoul was naturally stronger, a mischievous smirk plays along his lips. The man could not see it because the darkness was too great and the ghoul stood behind him, but if he could his blood would turn cold in an instant. 

The ghoul inhales deeply, relishing in the sweet smell of the man’s flesh. He was so hungry, his mouth watered and he desperately wanted to take a bite. He held himself back, any sudden movements could draw unwanted attention, attention that could possibly end him. The man speaks under his palm, clear enough for the ghoul to understand that he’s spluttering pleas of letting him go. 

The man shuts his eyes so tightly that blinding sparks of light blur his vision once he opens his eyes. He uncontrollably trembles, praying to any higher being to spare him. He didn’t know how much he took advantage of the life he had, taking everything for granted. He took his wife for guaranteed, left his own kids for his own benefit. Now, he started to look back at the things he did. Begging for forgiveness and a second chance to make things right. To stay loyal to his wife and to be there for his kids. He would do anything to be able to walk back with his body intact and his soul still there. He would do _anything_. 

In a flash, the ghoul’s azure irises transmute into ruby hues as his sclera turns pitch black. His retinal veins match the color of his irises; his pupils dialect. In the darkness, his eyes glow and it’s the only visible thing the man can see. A scream gets stuck in his throat, he thrashes around trying with all his might to get out of his firm grasp. 

“There’s no point in fighting.” The ghoul leans close to the man’s ear, whispering calmly. The wind gust past him, the last few strands of gray that remained on his head rippling along with it. His stomach churned, he could feel his raced pulse thumping against his skull. Silent cries escaped his lips, this couldn’t be the end. 

Something sharp punctures through his sternum and he gasps loudly, his eyes spayed wide as he turns slowly to look at the ghoul before him. He let’s go of him and the man collapses to the ground, clenching onto his wound as he breathes heavily. He feels for the wound, something sticky and wet drenches his clothes around his abdomen. Tears streak the sides of his face, wetting his cheeks and silently dripping onto the pavement floor. He wanted to run but his body screamed in protest. There was no point, he was already doomed.

The ghoul grins wickedly, standing above him and watching him slowly as his breaths become harder each time as seconds pass. The man turns his head, finally able to have a better view of the ghouls face etched with sharp lines and stern features. He pants heavily, pressing his hand to his wound as he looks at the ground. This was his end, there was no way to make things right. There was no way for him to be given another chance. He would be this ghouls meal to feast on, nothing left of him to be remembered. 

The man starts to wonder if his family would even miss him. After everything he’d done, would they still love him? It ached his heart that he could not make things up, that he waited so long to fix things. He closes his eyes slowly, asking anyone that could hear his thoughts to protect his family. He’d accept his death, he knew it would come but he only hoped it wouldn't have been so soon and in this way. 

His last breath escaped slowly and his body slumped lifelessly against the floor. The ghoul licks his lips, kneeling down and plunging his teeth into the man’s shoulder. He hums at the taste, savoring the sweetness of the man's blood and the mellowness of his flesh. He takes large bites from the corpse, ceaselessly devouring it as he hums and groans. The sounds of bones crunching and muscles tearing reverberating around the vacant space, bouncing against walls. 

The hunger that coursed through the ghoul would never be vanquished, no matter the bodies he had consumed. His body craved for more, he _needed_ more. It was an addiction he could never control. He _didn’t_ want to control. The more he consumed, the more he craved. It was an endless cycle he couldn’t escape from and he didn't mind. What made him so much of a monster when he _needed_ their flesh to survive? There had been a time where he hadn’t enjoyed the suffering of his prey, where he wished to not have to devour their flesh. That was long ago, when he was a young, naive boy filled with sympathy. He wasn’t a boy anymore, it didn’t matter to him. 

Blood dribbles the sides of his mouth as he slowly stands back up, he wipes it away with his wrist as his irises return to its natural color. He could have easily passed as any normal human if it hadn’t been for the blood stains that marked his garments. He takes one last glimpse of the deformed corpse, no remorse or guilt remaining in his tenebrous core. There was never sympathy for when his kind were slaughtered, so why would he ever bother to do the same? He vanishes into the shadows, melting into the dark spaces once more. 

His whole life he’d lived in fear, fear that he would never live peacefully in a world where he was despised the most. Fear of having to hide in the shadows and to leave in the darkness, but now they were a part of him, a power he used to his advantage. He didn’t give a damn if he couldn’t live in peace, if it was war they desired it was war they would receive. He wouldn't show mercy. 

In this world, he and his kind were labelled as the unnatural beings, evil for the limbs and hunger they were born with. As a child, he wished for a change, for someone to see him just as every other boy. He hated it whenever he was hungry, despising the crave he had towards his other classmates. It made him feel sick, inhumane, a monster. It made him believe what the humans had called him. He wished he didn’t have to be this way, that he didn’t have to eat them. However, after the night of his parents murder by ghoul investagtors, things had changed. It showed him the painful reality he turned a blind eye to: he could _never_ be like the other human boys. 

He was left to choose another path, filled with heinous intentions and tragedies bound to happen. A path that would leave him with crimson hues smeared across his tiny palms. He had already chosen who he wanted to be that night. He wouldn’t ask for kindness nor beg for sympathy, if that’s how the humans decided to treat him then he’d give them a valid reason to. There were certain words he had said that night, spewed with venom and hatred sewn in his vowels. They never failed to repeat in his mind, the vow he kept until the very end.

_If humans wanted to see us as the monsters then so be it. I’ll be just that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is unedited so it’s prone to have mistakes and suck :’). anyways, thank you for reading i hope you enjoyed it


End file.
